Revolution
by Dr. Psyche
Summary: The Nanite Event has caused much upheaval. Providence captures a psychotic EVO with telekinesis named Lucy. The Pack  Van Kleiss, I-Bol, Skalamander, and Biowulf  "liberate the captured, Breach among them. Look out for Gatlocke and Moses.


Chapter 1: The Event and the Captured Hello Gentlemen and Ladies. Welcome to Children of the Event: a Generator Rex and Elfen Lied crossover. This is written for fans of Rex, so expect many continuity gags and characters you may or may not know. I have read/ watched some of Elfen lied, so forgive me if its not up to par, and the continuity nods aren't as plentiful. So, this is a GR fic first and foremost, but with some Elfen Lied Elements mixed in. One of those is the Gore. There will be blood, not nearly as much as in the anime, and far more than in the GR cartoon (lets face it, they rarely bleed, but I do sometimes see blood from the mouth, which I never expected). I do not own Elfen lied or Generator Rex End notes When the Universe was created, there was a large explosion, when they were created, there was a smaller (relatively) one. Five years ago, billions of Nanites were released into the world. These Nanites were microscopic organisms that entered any thing living. Their lack of stability caused them to mutate, and sometimes kill their hosts. Any plant animal or human could become a monstrous EVOs (Exponentially Variegated Organisms) were born. A group of people were formed to stop these monsters called Providence. That is the back story. Our story actually begins in America. There is a girl, she is Japanese and in high school. Her parents speak Japanese fluently, but English is her first language. Her parents sought a better life in this country. Her name…is unimportant. She was happy, and idealistic. What she wanted most out of life was have confidence and be more confrontational. Her life came to a crashing halt one day when she went EVO. Now let's skip ahead to almost one year later. Dr. Fell and Dr. Volkov walked through the sterile white halls. It had been a few months since Fell had been fired, for unethical experiments. Despite the morally repugnant nature of his tests, some people with heavy influence in Providence had him rehired and sent to work in a different base in America. The Two men passed other scientists who carried a multi-eyed squirrel to more testing rooms. The Two men stopped at the elevator, and headed down to the bottom floor. Dr. Volkov made note of the armed guards down on this level. There were several teams of eight walking around. "I have never seen this place." The Russian man said. "You said they keep the dangerous ones here." "Yes, we do indeed." Dr. Fell responded. "We can't cure these ones." "They are powerful and dangerous, just like the rest, what's so special about this one?" Volkov asked. "You'll see." Fell said. They stopped at a large circular vault door. 12 guards were waiting around it. They all had the standard black and white garb of all Providence soldiers. Fell punched a code into the keyboard next to the vault door, and swiped an ID card. After this, he had his hand print scanned. The door clicked and rumbled, as the locks disengaged, and it swung open. Volkov saw that it was 2.5 feet thick. The two men, and half of the guards, walked into the room. The room was large and circular. In the middle was a cylindrical glass prison, holding one occupant. The occupant was bound in a straitjacket and had a large metal helmet on its head. Numerous wires stood out all over the suit and helmet. Dr. Fell went up to a console in front of the prison and began punching in a code. "Stand by." Dr. Fell said. The six providence guards in the room raised an aimed their weapons at the prisoner, and the other six took up positions at the door, weapons drawn. "Disengage Vector locks." Fell said, and Volkov saw the wires detaching and moving from the back. Immediately, Volkov saw distortions in the air in the prison. Almost as if the air was contracting and magnifying. Fell smiled, "Display vectors." Some lights turned on, fully illuminating the distortions. Volkov stared as several transparent hands and arms became visible. Dr. Fell smirked, but Volkov looked uninterested. "You brought me here because this EVO has invisible arms?" Volkov asked. "Heavens no." Fell said "They aren't invisible arms, she can manifest them at will. They are concentrations of air and force. Don't you see Volkov? The specimen isn't a mutation giving it height, or mass, or claws, no, this creature can control the force she exerts. These appendages, vectors we call them, are purely telekinetic in nature. They are incredibly powerful, and they can move and rend at her will." "I'll admit, it is interesting." Volkov conceded. "But there was another thing you wanted to show me." "Ah yes," Fell said, "This mutation is even more spectacular." With that, Fell shut down the vectors, and had the suit seal the specimen up again. The scientists and guards departed the room, and the two scientists went to see the next mutant. Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. Rate and review. 


End file.
